Maria
Maria Frances Louise Kanellis (25 de febrero de 1982) es una modelo, luchadora profesional, cantante y actriz estadounidense de ascendencia griega, conocida por su paso por la World Wrestling Entertainment. Maria además apareció algunas veces en la Ohio Valley Wrestling, y fue una participante en el Reality Show Celebritie Apprentice, mismo que se estrenó en marzo de 2010. También trabajó para Mixed martial arts como entrevistradora en backstage. Actualmente está bajo contrato con Ring of Honor. Su primer álbum como cantante titulado Sevin Sins fue lanzado el 13 de abril de 2010 en iTunes, con su primer sencillo Fantasy. Lanzó su propia línea de fragancias llamada "Signature" en 2011. 'World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)' 'Diva Search 2004-2005' Participó en el RAW Diva Search 2004. A pesar de no ganar el concurso, María fue contratada igualmente en la WWE. Maria comenzó en RAW como entrevistadora en el backstage. Recibió un papel de "Rubia Estúpida / Rubia Inocente" (a pesar de ser morena), equivocándose varias veces en sus entrevistas. Entre sus "estupideces" están llamar al luchador Edge como "The Edge". Esta "estupidez" se repitió en varias entrevistas, en que destacan, John Cena, The Big Show y Mick Foley. Maria rápidamente se ganó una gran popularidad debido a este rol en RAW. Otro ejemplo fue cuando le preguntó a Chris Masters acerca de su sobrenombre, "The Masterpiece" y, por error, lo llamó "The Masturbate". En el 2005, Maria partició en su primera lucha televisada el 10 de enero en RAW. Se enfrentó a Christy Hemme, pero fue derrotada debido a una interferencia de Lillian García. El 31 de octubre en RAW, Maria participó en un concurso de Halloween, vestida de ángel. Recibió gran apoyo del público, pero Victoria y Candice Michelle la atacaron. Maria participó en Taboo Tuesday 2005 por el Campeonato Femenino, pero fue la primera eliminada. El 14 de noviembre, Maria participó en una Diva Battle Royal en el tributo de Eddie Guerrero en RAW. Maria estuvo durante un largo rato en la lucha, sólo participando cuando veía la oportunidad de eliminar a una participante, además su estrategia funcionó, eliminando a Jillian Hall y a Victoria. El 28 de noviembre en RAW, Maria entrevistó al General Manager de Raw Eric Bischoff sobre la idea de su eventual despido. Bishoff, rencoroso, la puso en una lucha con Kurt Angle. Maria fue noqueada con el "Angle Slam", pero John Cena salió a defenderla. El 5 de diciembre en RAW, Maria testificó en el juicio contra Eric Bischoff como General Manager. Mick Foley le hizo una pregunta a través de Mr. Socko, a lo que élla contestó, inusual e inteligentemente, "La semana pasada Bischoff abusó de sus poder de manera maliciosa, y en esta precipitada decisión me puso en una lucha con Kurt Angle, está tiene que ser causa de su inmediato despido." En diciembre del 2005 en el Tribute to the Troops, las superestrellas de RAW visitaron Afghanistan para presentarse frente a los soldados. Maria y Candice Michelle derrotaron a Ashley Massaro y Trish Stratus en una lucha en parejas denominada "Santa's Helper Diva Tag Team Match". '2006-2007' El 2 de enero del 2006 en RAW, Maria se enfrentó a Victoria. Después de que Victoria fallara un "Splash" en la esquina, Maria le pilló despistada, y le aplicó la cuenta, llevándose una sorpresiva victoria. Segundos después, fue atacada por las Vince's Devils (un grupo de lucha libre femenina), pero fue socorrida por Ashley Massaro. Durante el comercial, Vince McMahon anunció una "Bra & Panties Gauntlet Match para New Year's Revolution 2006 entre las cinco divas que se habían atacado en el ring. En New Year's Revolution Maria fue la primera en ingresar, y eliminó a Candice Michelle y Torrie Wilson antes de ser eliminada por Victoria. La lucha la ganó Ashley Massaro. El 6 de febrero en RAW, Maria hizo equipo con John Cena (quien la había besado para calmar sus nervios antes del combate) para enfrentarse a Edge y Lita en el evento central. Maria logró la cuenta sobre Lita, pero la logró después de que Cena lograra que Edge aplicara la "Spear" en Lita. El 20 de febrero en RAW, Maria compitió en una lucha para determinar a la retadora N°1 por el Campeonato Femenino. Maria, junto con Ashley, eliminó a Victoria, pero fue eliminada por Mickie James. El 6 de marzo, Maria perdió una lucha con Lita después de fallar una "Clothesline" y caer presa del "Lita DDT". Después de la lucha, Edge estaba preparando una "Spear" en Maria, pero John Cena corrió en su ayuda. Durante ese tiempo, Maria comenzó a realizar el segmento "Kiss Cam" en WWE.com Unlimited, un segmento dedicado a hacer entrevistas a los diversos luchadores que participaban en los combates semanales de WWE. Maria tuvo su primera oportunidad por el Campeonato Femenino en luchas de 1 contra 1 el 10 de abril del 2006 en RAW, siendo la primera persona en retar a la recién coronada Mickie James, pero Maria fue derrotada con muy poco esfuerzo. Maria particpó en el "Extreme Strip Poker" en ECW el 10 de octubre representando a RAW. Durante la competencia, tuvo una lucha con Candice Michelle, quien la acusó de haber hecho trampa durante aquel combate, lo que terminó con una confrontación entre ambas esa noche, provocando que perdieran la parte superior de su bikini, viéndose obligadas a abandonar apresuradamente el escenario. El 16 de octubre, Maria ganó una "Fatal Four Way Bra and Panties Match" frente a Victoria, Candice Michelle, y Torrie Wilson para avanzar a las semifinales de un torneo para determinar a una nueva Campeona Femenina. Sin embargo, el 30 de octubre en RAW, Maria perdió en las semifinales frente a Lita. El 1 de enero del 2007 en RAW, Maria intentó entrevistar a Kevin Federline, pero fue interrumpida por Melina, quien le dio una bofetada y le insultó. Esto las llevó a una lucha la misma noche, con Melina ganando con un "Roll-Up" después de que Maria fallara una "Dropkick". En New Year's Revolution 2007 Maria y Candice Michelle fueron a detener a Melina, quien quiso intervenir en la lucha entre Victoria y Mickie James por el Campeonato Femenino. En las dos semanas siguientes, Maria tuvo dos parejas distintas (Mickie James y Jeff Hardy, respectivamente) para enfrentarse a Melina y una pareja. Maria perdió una lucha, pero ganó la segunda con Jeff. En junio del 2007, Maria comenzó un "romance en pantalla" con Santino Marella, al cual acompañó en todos los combates por el resto del año. '2008-2010' Después de que Ashley regresara a principios de 2008, Kanellis protagonizaba segmentos en backstage en donde Ashley invitaba a Maria a ser la próxima portada de Playboy, lo que no le agradó a Santino Marella. En la edición del 18 de febrero de RAW, Maria derrotó a Beth Phoenix, ganando el derecho de estar en la revista, Candice Michelle hizo su regreso durante esa lucha, distrayendo a Phoenix y ayudando a Maria a ganar el combate. En la edición de RAW del 17 de marzo hizo equipo con Candice para luchar contra Jillian y Victoria. En esta pelea Candice se lesiona en la clavícula. Se comunicó más tarde que Ashley sustituiría a Candice en el "BunnyMania Lumberjack Match" de WrestleMania XXIV (combate donde participaría junto con Maria) debido a la lesión en la clavícula de Candice. En Wrestlemania XXIV participó junto con Ashley en un "BunnyMania Match", perdiendo luego de que Beth Phoenix le aplicara un "Fisherman Suplex". En Backlash, participó en un "12 Tag Team Divas", donde el equipo liderado por Mickie James, acabó derrotado. En el Draft anual Maria fue transferida de Raw a Smackdown. Esta hizo su debut enfrentando a Victoria, ganando la lucha. Hizo equipos con Michelle McCool y Cherry en un olimpicus match el 8 de agosto contra Natalya,Maryse y Victoria, ganando el equipo rival. En la edición de Smackdown! del 17 de octubre, Maria, derrotó a Natalya, Brie Bella, Victoria y Maryse; por lo que ha conseguido una oportunidad por el Campeonato de Divas de la WWE que poseia en ese momento Michelle Mccool. El 14 de noviembre, María tuvo su combate por el Campeonato de Divas de la WWE, pero salió derrotada frente a la campeona Michelle Mccool, después tuvo una pelea contra Maryse por una nueva oportunidad por el WWE Divas Championship donde perdió,.El 14 de Diembre participó en una lucha de equipo en Armageddon derrotando junto con Michelle McCool,Mickie James y Kelly Kelly a Maryse,Victoria,Natalya y Jillian luego que Michelle McCool cubriera a esta última.El 26 de diciembre fue Referee especial en la lucha entre Michelle McCool y Maryse por el WWE Divas Championship, donde Maryse se coronó campeona, después de esto McCool atacó a Maria, culpándola de perder su título cambiandoa heel McCool. Participó en la Miss WrestleMania 25 Diva Battle Royal de WrestleMania XXV, pero no logró ganar, siendo "Santina Marella" quien ganara el combate. Tras esto empezó una relación romántica con Dolph Ziggler. Debido al "complot" entre Michelle McCool y Layla, Maria terminó su relación amistosa con Melina, debido a que fotografiarón a McCool con Ziggler y Maria pensó que era un truco de Melina para separarla de Ziggler. Ziggler terminó con Maria ya que en una pelea por el Campeonato Intercontinental, Dolph preparó una silla para golpear a Morrison y Maria retiró la silla de su lugar para sentarse, lo que le costó la lucha a Ziggler y la relación que tenían. En este año ganó el premio Slammy a Diva del año 2009 compitiendo contra todas las demás Divas en una votación por internet. 'Movimientos Personales' *Beatiuful Bulldog (2006-2010) *Divin Clothesline (2008) 'Aliados' *Dolph Ziggler (2010) *Michelle McCool (2007-2008) *The Bella Twins (2008) *Mickie James (2007-2010) *John Cena (2007) *Santino Marella (2007-2008) 'Entrada' *"Con Legs Like That" Categoría:WWE Divas 2004 Categoría:WWE Divas 2005 Categoría:WWE Divas 2006 Categoría:WWE Divas 2007 Categoría:WWE Divas 2008 Categoría:WWE Divas 2009 Categoría:WWE Divas 2010